thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nov11Updates
November 30th, 2011 *Phelous (shows): The Human Centipede 2 *Brows Held High: Angels in America *MMO Grinder: League of Legends *Brad Jones: Snob Riffs: "Carving Magic" *JesuOtaku Reviews: Digimon Tamers Pt. 1 Continued *Anifile: OVAtrocities: KissXSis *Film Brain: B-Day Vid - Welshy BMB Crossover Bloopers November 29th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Moulin Rouge *Comic Book Issues: Daredevil #1-3 *Familiar Faces: Ep. 61 - Lady Goo Goo *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Genesis! November 28th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Captain America Comics #1 *Anime Abandon: The Wings of Honneamise *SadPanda: A Casual Gamer's View on NBA 2K12 *Diamanda Hagan: Teddy Reviews Compendium *The Game Heroes: Top 5 Simpsons Games *Video Games Awesome: Portal 2 Long Haul Conclusion *Weekly Manga Recap: Vinland Saga November 27th, 2011 *Bum Reviews: The Muppets *Obscurus Lupa Presents: The Hidden 2 *Benzaie's Top 5: Top 5 Best & Worst from Tron Legacy *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Cartoons That Should Be Movies November 26th, 2011 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Loves Don Bluth - Bartok the Magnificent *Anifile: Ben-To *ToddInTheShadows: From the Vaults - Bad Romance *Video Games Awesome: Saints Row The Third is AWESOME! *5 Second Games: Sonic Generations in 5 Seconds *Between The Lines: The Muppets *Projector: Justice (2011) November 25th, 2011 *Music Movies: Snoopy, Come Home *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - Castrovalva *Asylum Seeker: Komodo vs Cobra *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Saints Row 3 *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2, Part 2 *Spine Breakers: Unfamiliar Fishes November 24th, 2011 *Specials: Doug Improvises with Voice Actors *Vampire Reviews: Blade *Film Conscience: Film Conscience/Deconstruction Monologues Combo (Sort Of) *Space Ninja: Enter the Dragon *Video Games Awesome: Minecon was AWESOME! *Projector: The Awakening *DVD-R Hell: Intergalactic Thanksgiving November 23rd, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Skyrim Angry Review *The Cinema Snob: Blood Rage *Phelous (shows): Wrong Turn 4 - Hostel *Projector: Wuthering Heights/Kill Keith *The Game Heroes: 5 Min to Burn - Super Tanooki Suit *JesuOtaku Reviews: Digimon Tamers - Part One *Anifile: C3 November 22nd, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Felix the Cat - The Movie *CR: An Important Message from CR *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Twilight - Breaking Dawn Part 1 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Sexy and I Know It *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Loves Don Bluth - Anastasia *WTFIWWY: Live - Drunk Monkey Taunting *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Awesome Simpsons Part 2 November 21st, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: All-American Comics #16 *Tutorial: How to Use an Xbox? *The Game Heroes: Top 5 Video Game Commercials *Bonekickers Reviews: Episode 5 Review *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): Johnny Mnemonic *Guru Larry: CA at London Gaming Con *Weekly Manga Recap: Ouran High School Host Club November 20th, 2011 *Bum Reviews: Twilight - Breaking Dawn Part 1 *The Nostalgia Chick: Top Ten Disney Deaths *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays SWTOR Beta *Sage Reviews: Saints Row The Third *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Ben & Arthur *Y Ruler of Time: Small Page Big Screen Intro *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Thunderbirds November 19th, 2011 *Brows Held High: Slacker *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Visits Breaking Dawn Part 1 Premiere *Anifile: Kimi to Boku *ToddInTheShadows: From the Vault - Break Up *5 Second Games: Zelda SS in 5 Seconds November 18th, 2011 *Welshy Reviews: Braindead *WTFIWWY: Live - Alchemy for Dummies *PawDugan: Let's Play Live - Cthulhu Saves the World *Rap Critic Reviews: Marvin and Chardonnay *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2, Pt 1 *Review A Day: Skyrim November 17th, 2011 *Specials: Doug Does Improv *Asylum Seeker: Dinoshark *Brad Jones: The Return of El Topo Chico *Pen and Paper Corner: Battletech Second Edition *Video Games Awesome: Pre Minecon Minecraft Show & Trailer *Nerd To The Third Power: Tabletop Roleplaying! November 16th, 2011 *MMO Grinder: Rusty Hearts Review *GYMDK: Forgotten TRON Game *Phelous (shows): Wrong Turn 3 - Left 4 Dead *Anifile: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai *Brad Tries: Drunk Brian Tries the Blood of the Kali November 15th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Superman the Animated Series *Brad Jones: Namedropper Bob *Guru Reviews: Halo Anniversary First Impressions *Comic Book Issues: Marvel's Point One Special *Cheap Damage: Moshi Monster *Let's Play Shortys: Family Feud *Vangelus Reviews: Dexter November 14th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: All-Star Comics #8 & The Fantastic Four #1 *Anime Abandon: Sword for Truth *Forget About It: How to Get It? *J-Dub Reviews: J-Dub Reviews Rune Factory - Tides of Destiny *Hagan Reviews: Terror of Tiny Town *Video Games Awesome: Show & Trailer - Saints Row The Third *Weekly Manga Recap: Side Characters November 13th, 2011 *Specials: Dungeons and Dragons Commentary *The Nostalgia Chick: Crossroads *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Skyrim *Projector: Arthur Christmas *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Bloody Mary Killer *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Kull the Conqueror November 12th, 2011 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Lighters *Anifile: Persona 4 *Video Games Awesome: Skyrim is Awesome *Vangelus: NYCC 2011 - Tiger & Bunny Panel *Epic Fail: Episode 25 *5 Second Games: Modern Warfare 3 in 5 Seconds *5 Second Movies: Melancholia in 5 Seconds (Oancitizen) November 11th, 2011 *Music Movies: Oklahoma! *Shameful Sequels: Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas *Welshy Reviews: The Three Musketeers (1993) *5 Second Games: Skyrim in 5 Seconds *Rap Critic Reviews: "Otis" by Jay-Z and Kanye *PeanutButterGamer (show): The Many Deaths of Link *WTFIWWY: Live - Red Hot Toowoomba November 10th, 2011 *Sketches: Where is Malachite? *Brad Tries: Deep Fried Ecto Cooler *ToddInTheShadows: From the Vaults - 3 *Video Games Awesome: Modern Warfare 3 is AWESOME! *Nerd To The Third Power: Eps 58-59: Doctor Who & Nostalgia November 9th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Battlefield 3 Angry Review *The Cinema Snob: Porno Midnight Heat *Phelous (shows): Wrong Turn 2 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Loves Don Bluth - The Pebble and the Penguin *Obscurus Lupa: The Sylvester Stallone Chaos Pen - A Dramatic Reading *Anifile: Kyoukai Senjou No Horizon November 8th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Cell *GameFap: Let's Fap Horny Bunnies Finale *Film Conscience: What Makes a Good Movie? *Nash: The Comic-Con Files: Adventure Time *Artcast: Pink and Stacy *Comic Book Issues: Wolverine & The X-Men #1 vs. Uncanny X-Men #1 *Pen and Paper Corner: Mechwarrior Commentary November 7th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Return of AT4W Live! *SadPanda: ChaosD1: MMO Grinder - Eden Eternal *Animenia: The Girl Who Leapt Through Time *Hagan Reviews: Freaks *Guru Reviews: Sonic Generations Collector's Edition *Video Games Awesome: Uncharted 3 Conclusion! *Weekly Manga Recap: Break Blade November 6th, 2011 *Bum Reviews: Puss in Boots *The Nostalgia Chick: Shorts! The Goddess of Spring *Sage Reviews: Uncharted 3 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Desire *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays LotR: WitN *Video Games Awesome: Kirby's Return to Dream Land is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Casting the Ninja Turtles November 5th, 2011 *The Cinema Snob: ET Week - Extra Terrestrial Visitors *Brows Held High: Revolutionary Girl Utena *ToddInTheShadows: From the Vaults - Whatcha Say *MikeJ: Asylum Seeker - Sharktopus *Video Games Awesome: Uncharted 3 Long Haul *Oancitizen: Vlog - Anonymous is a Pile of Crap November 4th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: SWTOR - Darth Joe vs SpoonyWan *Welshy Reviews: Wes Craven's New Nightmare *WTFIWWY: Live - Curse of the Weredonkey *The Cinema Snob: ET Week - Homoti (The Other Turkish ET) *King's Quest Retrospective: Let's Play Live - Owl's Quest *PeanutButterGamer (show): The G-Files - Zelda Month November 3rd, 2011 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Episode 66 *The Cinema Snob: ET Week - Nukie *Bad Movie Beatdown: Reckoning Day *You Can Play This: Quickie - Resident Evil for the Famicom *Video Games Awesome: Batman: Arkham City Long Haul Conclusion November 2nd, 2011 *Phelous (shows): Wrong Turn *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Rise of Nightmares *The Cinema Snob: ET Week - Keep Up The Lust ET *Projector: The Adventures of Tintin - The Secret of the Unicorn *Video Games Awesome: Uncharted 3 is AWESOME! *Vangelus: NYCC 2011 - Vangelus Interviews Toymakers November 1st, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Doug's First Movie *Atop the Fourth Wall: Pokemon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu *The Cinema Snob: ET Week - Badi (Turkish ET) *Film Conscience: The Emperor's New Groove *Familiar Faces: Samhain *Vangelus: NYCC 2011 - Vangelus Interviews Artists' Alley Category:Updates